


Hope

by SteveGarbage



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.Theme: Almost





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.
> 
> Theme: Almost

"We did everything we could."

Written and re-written a hundred times, Liara still isn't sure it's true. Either way, it speaks of failure on a galactic scale.

"We built the Crucible, but it didn't work."

Shepard made it inside. All of the components were functioning. By every reading the scientists and engineers had gathered, it should have worked.

There was a surge. Then it all broke apart.

"We fought as a united galaxy, but it wasn't enough."

She finishes the recording. Sends the hologram to the engineers for upload.

She sends the last ounces of her hope to the future.


End file.
